(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier that is able to provide a relatively large quantity of water, eliminates need to replace filter cores, and which is able to reduce contaminant emission quantity within waste water, and more particularly to a quick countercurrent water purifier that is still able to output a quantity of purified water when reverse washing, and which is applicable for application in industrial locations where large quantities of purified water are needed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A simplest conventional filter utilizes interstices in filter material of the filter, whereby raw water is fed into a top portion of the filter material, which then flows down through the filter under gravity, and suspended particles (contaminants) carried by the raw water are caused to be trapped in the interstices of the filter material. An outlet is configured in a bottom of the filter material for purified water to flow out therefrom, thus enabling achieving primary filtration water purification of the contaminated raw water. However, after using the filter material for a period of time, because of the interstices of the filter material becoming filled with the particles from the raw water, thus, the filter material will no longer be able to intercept the contaminants, and sand and dust particles carried by the raw water will remain in the water, thus making it necessary to replace the filter material at regular intervals in order for the purified water obtained after filtering to conform to industrial emission standards.
Referring to Taiwan patent No. 478381, entitled “Countercurrent-type Water Purifier”, which, though already improves upon a conventional filter in reverse washing, however, filtering process of the purifier stops when reverse washing, and, thus, has a shortcoming of inability to output purified water during reverse washing. Hence, the countercurrent-type wash water purifier of the cited patent is only suitable for use in households or business usage where water needs are relatively small, and is not suitable for providing sufficient water for industrial usage where quantity of water used is relatively large, thus, such a configuration is extremely nonideal.